Chapter 1:Unexspected FeelingsLove Pt1
by VampireKittyF-k
Summary: It is about an 18 year old girl who leaves her village to bring down the Akatsuki once and for all but ends up falling for the enemy.Will she be able to get herself out of this one or will all else fails.


Piro: 27

Rian: 18

It was the worst day of her life,to leave the leaf village. As Rian said her regards to her fellow teammates.

"Rian are you sure you want to leave the leaf village?" Asked Dan. "Yes I'm sure Dan,why do you ask?" Rian replied.

"I just want you to be safe,that's all." Dan replied. "Oh,okay well...umm,I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Rian said.

"So uh Rian,can i ask you a question if that's okay?" Asked Sasutai. "What is it Sasutai?" Rian asked. "Will you,um...marry me Rian?"

Asked Sasutai. "Are you just asking me so i can stay here and fulfill your clan?" Rian asked. "Yes and No." Replied Sasutai. "Well I'm ready to go now Hokage-Sama."

Rian replied. "Okay,but remember you "stole" a forbidden scroll that contains all the secret jutsu of the hidden leaf village." Replied Kane.

"Yeah,I know Kane-Sama." Rian replied.

The scroll that Rian had "stolen" was given to her so she can infiltrate the Akatsuki hide-out and bring information about the S-Ranked Criminals to Hokage then marked Rian as an S-Ranked Criminal on her charts at the leaf village,but everyone knows the plan at the village.

"Okay you guys,I'm heading out now to help bring the Akatsuki down." Rian said.

Rian left the leaf village for the first time of her life without her fellow teammates to accompany her. By the time she reached to the Akatsuki hide-out it was nearly night fall,When she got to the entrance of the hide-out she was greeted by a strange guy who had blueish/Grey skin.

"You must be Rian Uchiha." Said the man.

"Yes I am,But how do you know my name?" Rian asked.

"Because the leader and i have heard about a leaf village ninja who stole a forbidden scroll and is now an S-Ranked Criminal towards the leaf village."Replied the man.

"Oh okay,what is your name?" Rain said.

"My name is Piro Hoshigaki,son of the legendary sword's-man of the mist village Kisame Hoshigaki." Said Piro.

"Okay,nice a 27 year old." Rian replied.

"How did you know i was 27 years old?" Asked Piro.

"Just a lucky guess." Said Rian.

"Okay,well anyway let's get inside,it's a bit chilly out here." Said Piro.

"Okay,show me the way." Rian said.

Piro grabbed Rian by the hand and walked her in to meet the leader.

"Rain-sama,here is the S-Ranked Ninja we heard about so much." Said Piro.

"Good,Rian please come here." Said Rain.

"Okay Sir." Rian said.

Rian walked over to Rain and he handed a ring to her and told her to put it she put the ring on her whole body went numb all over and she fell to her knees and had noticed that her nails were black and she was really weak that Piro had to carry her to ("Their") his room because they were teammates.

"Thank you Piro-kun." Rian said.

"Aww you are so cute Rian-chan!" Replied Piro.

"Umm...Thanks." Blushed Rian.

Piro had finally got to the room and entered. Rian was so shocked because there was only 1 bed.

"Why is there only 1 bed,just out of curiosity?" Rian asked.

"Because ("we") i didn't have enough money to buy another bed,so yeah." Replied Piro.

Piro set Rian down and she quickly ran to the bathroom and changed into her had noticed that it was only thigh high and she walked over to the bed and got in under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Oh i forgot to mention,you sleep on-top of the covers." Rian said.

"The hell i won't." Yelled Piro.

Piro then yanked the covers and crawled in. Rian was so mad that he had did that.

"You stay on your-side and i will stay on mine." Rian said.

The next morning Rian had awoke to find her-self laying on-top of Piro's chest and stomach,also she had noticed that his arm was around her tried to move but did not want to wake Piro up,so she started tracing his abs.

2 hours had passed and Rian was still tracing Piro's abs.

"You having any fun Rian-chan." Piro asked.

"Ahh,you scared me Piro-kun!" Screamed Rian.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Rian-chan." Replied Piro.

"It's okay Piro-kun,i was so bored and i did not want to bother you so i started tracing your abs." Rian said.

"So why exactly did you steal the scroll and leave your friends and family behind?" Piro asked.

"I had to leave my village but also i wanted to know the forbidden jutsu's of the leaf village so i can one day destroy it." Rian replied.

"Are you happy with your choice?" Piro asked.

Rian tried so hard not to tear up in front of her enemy and show him her weakness."Rian-chan?" Piro said confused.

"I'm sorry that i am showing my weakness towards you." Rian cried.

She quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Piro walked over to the door and leaned against the wall with his face in his that Piro could hear was knocked on the door and walked quickly ran into his arms and stayed there wrapped his arms around Rian to try and sooth her so she stopped crying.

Rian fainted and Piro carried her to the bed and started cuddling with her so she feels safe with him being around her.

"Piro-kun..." Rian wispered.

"Hmm...what is it?" Replied Piro.

"I...love...you..." Mumbled Rian.

"I...love...you...too...Rian-chan."Blushed they both fell asleep. 


End file.
